


Observation

by Karmi_BH6



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Crushes, Dunno if I tagged correctly, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, Teen Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, anyway..., karmiro, there is a severe lack of karmiro in this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmi_BH6/pseuds/Karmi_BH6
Summary: Hiro doesn't understand crushes, hence he doesn't understand Karmi, thus he needs to pay attention.





	Observation

Hiro tries and fails to understand why people are so excited over pairing or ’ _shipping_ ’ - as Fred said - him with Karmi.

Well not him, but his hero self.

It’s not like he even understands Karmi having a - he feels his nose scrunch at the word - crush on him; and if he’s honest, he doesn’t want Aunt Cass’ painfully awkward ’ _talk_ ’ or Baymax’s needlessly and long explanations on how puberty affects hormones to help him understand.

That left his friends, but between Wasabi’s fear of touching anyone, Gogo’s bluntness, Honey’s tirade on how love is _‘just another type of chemistry’_ , without mentioning of course Fred’s long exposition about the debacle of Spiderman, MJ and Gwen Stacy; he just ended up more confused than before.

Hiro took upon himself to observe, which in as with everything sounded good in theory, but in practice he had to be careful not to look like a creep or worse a stalker.

Really he was lucky that he shared a couple of classes with Karmi.

The unlucky part of course was that for some weird reason Karmi thought he was the one with a crush on her, and was pretty observant herself so that only doubled his job.

The moment he entered the classroom, he looked around for her and there she found her as usual, in the front sitting by herself on a work table meant for two.

“Morning Karmi.” He decided to just wind it at this point, after she only mumbled what he assumed sounded like ‘morning’ too, he pressed: “Is this seat taken?”

For what it felt like the longest moment, Karmi seemed to be committed on glaring at him to chase him away, what she didn’t know is that it was hard to be intimidated by the same eyes that looked adoringly to him when he put a helmet on, so he just stood there, waiting.

“…I guess not.” She mumbled again, and he didn’t miss how she scooted her seat a bit farther from his when he finally sat down.

Observing her while he also paid attention in class was a little harder than he had initially thought, after all Granville was the teacher this time and he didn’t need to have another talk given to him.

From the tiny moments his eyes sneaked to Karmi, it was easy to tell she was not troubled at all with him there, she was completely focused on the class and her notes.

He did notice a couple thing however:

The way she gripped on the pen when writing down something very fast, or how she tended to chew on the tip before going back to writing again.

Her eyes moving quickly from the board to Granville to her notebook, and then how she squinted when trying to understand an equation.

When she hunched over her work her hair fell on her shoulder and a couple of stray strands fell on top of her eyes, she seemed to be worked up over something because her form was hunched even more and he noticed she was biting on her bottom lip, her hand gripping the pen a little too tightly…

“Mr. Hamada!” Hiro was sure that the only reason he didn’t actually jump on his seat was because that was obviously physically impossible, but it certainly felt like he had anyway. 

“Yes, Professor?” It wasn’t anything new to be on the other side of Granville’s infamous glare but for some reason this time it felt different, infact she wasn’t really glaring at him, her eyebrow was quirked and maybe he was mistaken but it looked like she wanted to smile.

“Pay attention.” She simply said and continued to write on the board.

_'Uh?’_  Hiro sat down took his pencil to keep working.

**~ o ~**

 

“Mr. Hamada, stay please.”

Great, of course he wouldn’t be so lucky as to escape a nagging, so he had wait next to the desk until the last person - Karmi, as usual wanting some extra praise and to throw him a mocking glare - left the class.

Of course Granville turned to talk to him just as he was sticking his tongue out to Karmi’s back.

“Errr, did you want to discuss something?” He put his hands behind his back and putting on his best 'good boy’ look, surprisinly she didn’t make any comments and simply walked around him to stand behind her desk.

“I couldn’t help notice that you were a bit… distracted today Mr. Hamada, and I have not heard anything about a new deranged person or ‘supervillain’ as you may put it trying to blow up San Fransokyo.” 

“I just been thinking of some other stuff….” Namely a certain person, but if he said that he would be better being swallowed up by the ground.

May I borrow your notes of today Mr. Hamada?” She simply asked.

“Sure, He-eeek!” the squeak that left him was faster than his hands trying to close the notebook again only to be pulled out of his hands by hers. “Before you get any weird ideas I swear I can explain!”

“You can explain why you were doodling in my class? Should I request a transfer to the SFAI?” She held the notebook at her eyelevel, which forced Hiro to face what he had done.

“What?! No please! I swear it won’t happen again!” He almost wanted to jump onto the desk, rip that page, throw it into the trash and forget that any of this had happened.

“I actually intended it as a compliment, regardless of the rivalries of our schools, as a professor I must encourage my student’s interests.” She smiled then. “It is a very good drawing, you managed to capture the essence of your classmate perfectly, even the focus in her eyes, you are very  _observant_ Mr. Hamada, may I ask however what prompted this?” 

With each word, Hiro felt more and more like lying on the ground until he couldn’t feel the burning of his face and the wild beating of his heart, or the look of the knowing smile of Granville.

But he knew the image of his sketch of Karmi would chase him wherever he went.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm [karmibh6](karmibh6.tumblr.com) in Tumblr, feel free to hit me off there!


End file.
